a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for joining two parts together in a longitudinal direction, the parts being arranged at 90° with respect to each other.
b. Description of Related Art
In the furniture goods sector, there exists the need to assemble furniture, such as cabinets, chests of drawers and the like using flat components such as side pieces, cross pieces and the like, which must be fastened together in a relative position at right angles in order to ensure that the piece of furniture is set squarely once assembled.
In order to obtain stable fastening between the various parts, screw or female thread means are widely used, and essentially consist of a cylindrical element which is concealingly inserted inside a corresponding seat of one of the two parts and which forms the element reacting against the head of a screw which passes through the cylindrical element and, being screwed onto the female thread of a bush integral with the other part of the furniture, causes the two parts to be pulled together so as to come into contact with each other, and thus remain fastened together.
Although performing their function, these connecting devices nevertheless have drawbacks in that the head of the screw is never accessible from a direction perpendicular to the action of the thread/female thread connection, thus rendering operation of the screw by means of the corresponding tool somewhat difficult.
Additionally, the precision of the squared connection of the two parts is strictly dependent upon the precision of the design measurements of the various parts, including the receiving seats provided on the furniture. This results in unpredictability in the precision and correct squared alignment of the parts.
The technical problem which is posed, therefore, is that of providing a device which is able to allow correct joining together, at an angle of 90°, of two parts. Such parts may include for example the components of a piece of furniture or the like, which must be easily accessibility for insertion of a tool and operation by the user.
In addition to this, the device is required to ensure that joining together is substantially independent of the precision with which the various parts to be joined are made, including the relative distances between the seats provided therein for housing the various parts forming the joining device.
Within the context of this problem, the device should have limited dimensions, should be easy to manufacture and assemble, and should be compatible with the seats provided in the parts to be fastened together.